


Prevarication

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Honesty, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming Couplets, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: People make assumptions about Eames, and sometimes he doesn't bother to correct them.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Prevarication

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to Amy for beta-ing, and to Teacup for running this contest!

“How _did_ you get that scar,” Ari asked Eames

“A fight? A hit? Was it one of your schemes?”

Eames smirked and pressed a finger to his lips.

Ari nodded and mimed closing a zip.

On every job they took the rumors grew

‘til Ariadne asked someone who knew.

Arthur laughed and said, “that time with the goat—"

Eames glared, and sharply aped slashing his throat.

“Job with a goat?” Ari asked, suspicious. 

“Eames, did you tell her something fictitious?”

Eames brightly blushed and said, “Well, wouldn’t you?

Chasing a goat making off with your shoe.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory)




End file.
